Wild OtherWhere
by Mrs.D2M
Summary: This story is highly un recommened to age groups under the age of 18 only b/c of the context and explicit language in it. But if your on this site you obviously have a purpose in this world. My story is placed in 2346A.R. After rebirth of Earth . Fiction.


**Wild OtherWhere**

**Life on the Underworld, seems so dead. Almost as if its missing all life that it really has. The truth is Underworld is better than all the other planets from the main universe. Underworld has more life than Pluto 7, too. What makes Underworld so interesting and exciting is just that. Its mysterious. So mysterious, I don't even know what makes it so interesting and exciting. The vibe of all the life forms on Underworld is just so intense that everyone on the planet can have an orgasm, most times even a climax, when only a single vampire has one.**

**But today, I didn't feel that vibe. Was I too sexed out or was I on another planet like Veronia, again? I got out of my time capsule or at least what I thought was my time capsule.**

"**Where the hell am I?"**

**I look around to see that I'm not at home. But as my eyes move around the decent mechanical room, I notice that I'm in the OtherWhere on my Black Bird XL6500, the fastest battleship in the entire OtherWhere. A door automatically slides open as I walk towards it. I walk around looking at all the luminescent white and blue walls and their electrical and computerized technological walls as I try to find the bathroom. Door after door, I find nothing but more hallways with bright lights. I found it on the outskirts of one of the hallways. It was actually quite large, stocked with towels, wash clothes, soap, even extra clothes with matching lingerie. **

**I turn around towards a wall opposite of the shower to look in the mirror. For the first time in a long while, I'm looking at myself in my own eyes. But I dare say that I'm still gorgeous. My ears are still tipped at the tip of my ears in black with two miny hoop earrings right up under the black. My ears sit right in my hair that's long, brunette, and wavy which helps bring out my brown-ember eyes from under my thin eyebrows. I still have my black stripes that somewhat separate the white in my coat, which seems to be falling out at the seams and my tail is still long with alternating stripes throughout its length. Seeing all of this I decided to take a long shower to get all the shedding fur off of me. So I striped in front of the mirror, paying attention to all of my features and it looks as though I've grown a bit since the last time I've been awake. Last time, I was slender with a tight muscular ass and breast the size of mangoes which would probably be about a 48C cup. But now, I'm thick but muscular and my ass lost its tone but still had some muscle to it, but this time it was like a huge juicy apple that really looked good on me. My breast look like ripe Galina melons fresh from Fruitopia, the great city of fruit on the Underworld, I'd say they were about a 48DD. But who can argue, my body was bangin'. I was even surprised to see that my pubic hair didn't grow back, but was starting to grow a Mohawk right down the middle. But the one thing that seems very unfamiliar to me is the list that's tattooed on the bottom of my feet. I paid it no mind and continued to do what I was doing at the moment. **

**I stepped in the shower supposing everything was automatic which it was. As the water fell from the ceiling, the door opened again. Whoever it was walked extremely hard. It was the lion I met last night.**

'**Did I even meet him last night? I feel as though I've been sleep for years.'**

**This lion must be the king of Zion 69, the Safari Planet. And man, was he the hottest thing the sun ever laid eyes on. He looked to be about 6 feet tall, with muscles everywhere you looked on the top of his body even through his t-shirt. But his mane was really what topped everything off. His hair was nappy and all over the place, but it looked smooth in its dark brown tone and his ears just keep twitchin' , I wanted to bite both off them. He turns towards the toilet as if he doesn't even see me in the shower, but he at least has to hear the shower going. Instead, I hear his zipper unzip through the drill of water that doesn't seem to fall out of the shower area because there isn't even a door. He urinates loudly. I try not to pay attention to him pulling down his pants and jocks, which show me the sexist toned ass in the entire OtherWhere and believe me, I've had almost every dick and pussy in the entire OtherWhere. I started washing my coat and the next time I look at him He's taking off his shirt while walking towards the shower area and I can't help but notice his Bowflex abs that look so good ya just wanna eat em' on a silver platter. He walks into the shower area through the invisible force field that evaporates and replaces itself behind him as he walks through it.**

"**Hey, beautiful, you've been sleep for awhile." **

**He tried to wrap his arms around my waist.. I moved out of his reach against the front wall.**

"**Who are you and why are you on my ship?"**

"**I'm King Angeles of Zion 69. This ship just so happened to be the only one to let me aboard before the Underworld was attacked by the Crytallines and destroyed. Nothing even exist on the Underworld except for the werewolves from Night 9."**

"**So what you're saying is my ship saved you, while I was sleep?"**

"**In short words, yes."**

"**I guess we are in someway stuck in the OtherWhere, then?"**

"**Not really, I reset the course to Zion 69."**

"**Okay, How long have I been sleep?"**

"**When I got on, your time meter was at four months. Its been six months since then."**

"**So you're sayin' I've been sleep for a full year!?!'**

"**That's what it seems like. So why don't you go ahead and tell me about yourself."**

"**I'm General Missy, Captain of this ship. I haven't had this ship more than two months. I guess I just fell asleep."**

"**Nice to meet you Missy. You must be from the Tigerouslands of the Underworld by the looks of your coat."**

"**Actually, I am. I'm a full-bred tiger. And everyone from the Galactic Force knows who I am, so don't try anything. Your really handsome and domineering so I must be in good hands. Don't mind what I just said."**

"**Thanks, I think. But were soaked and I don't like to get to wet unless I'm having sex just about anywhere."**

"**Yeah, but you look good wet. I'm really not into domineering lions, but you, I'll make a serious adjustment."**

"**Thanks for the compliment, I think."**

**With a smirk on his face, he turns to his left side to purposely give me a good look at what I was getting myself into as he washed himself. I stared at his fur covered muscular body. But as I examined every curve, split, and dip in his body, I found it hard to believe that he was as thick as he looked. His penis had to be at least thicker than his wrist, which was already huge in itself; it had to be at least 5 inches wide.**

'**I really wonder how that would feel in me. Better than all the other cats and beings in the entire OtherWhere, I bet.'**

**I turned my back to him to give him a good look at what I wanted him to do to my ass, which was quite muscular if I do say so myself. It still ha a little giggle to it. He finishes washing up and heads into the drier right behind the shower. I do the same, just to rub up against him. I slide in directly in front of him, so close that he gets a little excited and his penis is currently at half-mass. I twirl around in the hot air in front of him. Every time around I get closer to him making him even more excited. In the midst of me twirling, he rises to his full mass at a 12 inch peak. I continue, allowing tail to lag behind me and continuously wrapping itself around his now fully erect 12 inch long, 6 inch thick wide member. He grabs my waist, stopping me from teasing him with my tail. He turns me to face him.**

"**You're scaring me."**

**He leaves the drier saying not a single word back to me. He picks up his pants and jocks and leaves the bathroom. I step out myself; putting a black set of lingerie on with the corset top & bottom that let's the lips of my pussy remain out. I leave the bathroom not putting anything else on and picking up my clothes on the way out.**

**I find my room down the hall from the bathroom to the left. Obviously, I know its my room because there's my favorite toy on the stand right next to my Double Queen sized bed. It was a Jack Rabbit that glowed red in the dark, was at least 10 inches long, 5 inches wide, and it had a 10 speed vibrator. So what if I modified it a little, I never went over speed 7 on it, but other than that it's the perfect dildo for me. I paid it no mind, even though I was in a desperate need for an orgasm. I just laid on the bed curled up and watched television on my 64 inch Plasma Screen HDTV. I fell asleep, while watching the Galactic Alliance News.**

'**A lot has happened since the last time I was awake. I don't even remember getting in my own ship. But I remember it and almost everything I left on her. But King Angeles is one thing I extremely didn't expect to find.'**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**As Angeles walked through the hallways, he tried to calm his intense emotions.**

'**Once I get back to Zion 69, I have to find a wife. Possibly some young lioness who is beautiful and lady-like, but a freak in the sheets and doesn't like to take anything from anyone. Maybe Missy would like to be my wife, but she's a tiger. I can't have kids by a tiger. What kind of image would that portray on my kingdom? But she's so enchanting and I can tell from her attitude that she is reasonable and very understanding and tough to break through and one hell of a freak.'**

**He finds a room for himself that is stocked with clothes, socks, shoes, and hygiene equipment. He finds a pair of jocks, pants, socks, and a shirt that would fit him and puts them on and places his shoes at the base of the full size bed. He lays on the bed groping the pillows for the remote to the plasma screen television. Angeles didn't find it up under the pillows, but between the sheets. He didn't think nothing of it, but some people in the OtherWhere do tend to miss place things often. The only thing they don't lose is their sex drive. Angeles turns on the TV not to find your regular galactic broadcasting, but something that excites him the most in the entire universe, a tiger. Luscious as she is beautiful and classically moody 24/7. He looks around his TV to make sure that what he is seeing is possible, then he notices the web cam on top of the television.**

"**Why didn't I see that earlier?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

'**Someone's watching I guess its 'bout time to give em' a show.' **

**Like a tiger, I was sleeping on my left side so you could see practically every curve in my body. I stir, wrapping my tail around my right leg, caressing it softly. I turn to my right releasing my leg of my tail and I start to crawl towards my Jack Rabbit to pick it up for a little show. I placed the off-white rabbit in my mouth and laid down on my back, while folding a pillow in half a placing it behind my neck for support with my legs were spread wide open for the world to see every bit of my eternal youth. With the rabbit still in my mouth I sucked on it till my checks began to get sore then I just let it all out with a pop.**

"**Ouch"**

**His penis seemed to enjoy the show and must have wanted to applaud, but the limited space between it, the jocks, the pants, and the bed must have been something to see.**

"**Hey, I knew you were watching. Want o see something interesting?"**

"**Maybe."**

" **I need a yes or no. Until then I'll tease you even more."**

**I waited 30 seconds to hear an answer, but since I didn't hear an answer I took the rabbit head and thrusted it deep into my throat to lubricate it with more than enough of my saliva. I did that about 15 times before saying anything else and letting every inch of the 10 inch dido out with a lollipop pop.**

"**So you got an answer for the kitten?" **

" **Maybe."**

"**Yes or no?" **

"**Maybe."**

"**All righty then!"**

**I took the head off the rabbit and lead it down to my pussy, the most prized possession to me and anyone I fuck. I never have love relations nowadays, I just try to keep it strictly liberal and nothing but business. With just the head of the rabbit I twirled it around my clitoris, making myself moan with excitement only because I felt as though I haven't had none in days, which I probably haven't.**

"**Show me whatcha got."**

"**Yes or no?"**

"**Yeah, now show me whatcha got!"**

"**Aiight."**

**I took the rabbit away from my now engorged clitoris and set the vibrator to 3 and placed it back onto my hot spot that just made me want more than what I could have at the moment. Anyways I love to play with myself when others are watching, even when I'm just masturbating at home by myself. Angeles watched me more intuitively now that he heard the buzzing coming fro the now busy Jack Rabbit working me to a minimal climax compared to the one he thinks and wants to give me.**

"**Can I make a suggestion?"**

"**No, you can't. Just watch."**

**He sat up, almost afraid of the intensity of the heat building inside of him. It was making him extremely hot. Even all the concubines at the palace don't tease him like this. They don't even masturbate without his permission Even then they let him make a few suggestions when he goes down to their quarters to watch them fuck each other to high heavens.**

'**Missy is really a jewel that stands out from the rest. I must have her for myself and I know exactly how to do it. All I have to do is have her suck my dick and she can't have another lover without my authorization. I must have Missy.'**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**I played with my clitoris for like 20 minutes before I decided to turn around and let Angeles have a real good look at my ass. I took the rabbit, set the vibrator to 5, and placed the entire 10 inches of the 5 inched wide mechanicalized rubber into my asshole making me coo with pleasure. I pumped it in and out of my ass starting slow at first then increasing my pumps to become brutal thrusts as I began to climax for the second time. After about five minutes, I reached for my remote and changed the setting to video display just to see what he was doing. He was sitting down on the edge of his bed, with a major hard-on that you could see through his pants. He started to undo his pants and reach into his jocks to masturbate. To bad I must intervene, he can't cum without me having him in me first.**

"**I see you. Now you can make a suggestion."**

**He pulled his hands away from his crouch and placed his hands on the bed. I pulled the rabbit out of my ass slowly, taking all the juices with it and sucked on the old fashion crowd pleasure, while it was still vibrating, twirling it around with my tongue.**

"**Actually, I have two, now. Wanna hear them both?"**

"**No, only one for now."**

"**Okay, well then turn up the vibrator to the highest setting. Put it in you with the ear of the rabbit on your clit. And you have to keep it there without moving it or doing any motion that will move it."**

"**What if I don't want to do it?"**

"**Then, I'll tease you."**

"**You - tease me. I laugh at your sarcasm , your majesty. I'll do it, but you'll have to give me a reason why."**

**King Angeles stands up and takes off his pants and jocks to show me how bad I was teasing him. From the looks of it he wanted me BAD. I'm mean 'Doctor, doctor, help me' bad. He was swollen and looked like 3 cucumbers for a dick and 2 red Washington orchard apples for balls. With that I couldn't say anything, I just went on and did as I was told. I set the vibrator on the rabbit to 10. I can't lie, but I was scared out of mind.**

'**He is going to kill me.'**

**I put the mechanical wonder inside my dripping cunt and as soon as I place it inside my pussy, I had a fucking major orgasm that left me shuddering and panting wanting more than what my body could handle. My screams of pleasure must have filled the entire spaceship cause every time I looked up he was swelling up even more than the previous time I looked up.**

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

**Angeles moves swiftly as he covers the camera to the television, leaving his jocks on the floor. He makes it to my room without making a sound only because I'm not paying attention to a damn thing. If I heard him, he would have been in some deep shit with me. This is torture, but I love it. I have another orgasm caused by the insistent vibrations on my clitoris that I can't do anything about because I'm bound by a man's word to do such satisfying things to myself or others, even if it meant taking it in the ass or even taking 10 men or women at a time. **

'**This damn thing is going to put me in a coma if I come one more fuckin' time.'**

**As soon as I thought that, I had another orgasm. NOT A REGULAR CUM OR CLIMAX, A FUCKING ORGASM. Angeles was standing right there the entire time watching me like I was his sex slave that enjoyed her particular assignment.**

"**So you like that, don't you?"**

"**What - the - fuck - are you - doing - in - my - room?"**

"**You'll see."**

**There is always danger, most times pleasure when lions say things like that. Or is that just when they say that to me. He moved closer to my double queen sized bed and arranged himself between my legs. He grabbed me by calves and pulled my ass to the edge of the bed on top of the black satin mood changing sheets that were made specifically for me on Zenith 4. He knelt down between my legs and adjusted the rabbit so that the ear wasn't on my clit, but near it.**

"**Suggestion number two you let me play with you."**

"**Damn Angeles, you pull a hard bargain for a lion."**

**He licked my extremely engorged clit. I moaned louder than I ever have in years. I grabbed his semi-dry hair wanting him to do more, but this ass hole had other plans in mind.**

"**I'll do it anyway and it'll be worse if you say no."**

"**Fine then, go ahead. Play with me until you want it worse than you already do. If you mess with me, you'll really want it worse than you already do."**

**Before I even finished speaking he already started working on me. Angeles had one hand the rabbit, slowly moving it in and out of me, while the other was undoing my corset top. While all of this was goin' on, he was busy tryin' to make me scream . Angeles had his beautiful mouth on my clitoris making me have crashing orgasms one after the other. By the time I wanted him to go faster and attempted to move my hips faster against his face and the rabbit, he had my corset top open, kneading and pullin' on my nipples making me hornier than ever and otherwise forcing me to stay in my spot.**

'**Man, I hate it when lions try to take control. Problem is this one is actually doing it the right way.'**

"**You're gonna fuckin kill me at the pace your goin' at."**

"**Good, but I really don't think its gonna kill you to let go of everything that's holding you back from showing me the real freak."**

**Angeles continues at the same pace, which is really making me feel psycho. But he is right, I should show him my real freak, but how do I know if I can trust him. He continues pumpin' my cunt at the same pace while at the same time kissing his way up to my neck. He stops right at my bust line and says the one thing that no being has ever said to me before,**

"**You can trust me, I will never give you more pain than what you want and I will never let anyone harm or offend you in anyway."**

**He lifts his face to mine and kisses me on my check, which damn near leaves me blushing. So with that I grabbed his neck in a strong embrace and flipped him onto his back, sat on his lap with his hands on my hips and removed my top letting my breast flop down onto my stomach.**

"**Seems to me like you caved in. You want me more than I want you right now!"**

"**Don't get your panties in a bunch, your majesty."**

"**Oh really!!"**

**Angeles flips me back onto my back and with him on top of me, he removes the rabbit with the flick off a switch and a flick of his wrist, turns off, pulls out, and throws the rabbit to the other side of the room.. It happened so quick that I didn't even notice it was out until I heard it hit the floor. This royal lion has placed his very own three fingers into my cunt going at the same pace as he was earlier. He lowers his head to my left breast teasing my nipples with his tongue which is currently twirling around my brown areola. He goes at it longer than what I thought he would.**

"**Stop playin' with me. Fuck me, Make love to me."**

**You should really choose your words carefully my dear, you may just get your wish. But first, you have to do me a favor."**

"**Whatever you want your majesty."**

"**One call me Angel not your majesty and two you have to let me cum inside you."**

"**Okay, I'll do anything. Just Fuck Me!!!!"**

**I really didn't know what his aim was, but I knew as soon as he bit my clitoris that he was done with the games I've been playin' on him since we were in the shower. He lifted his head and looked me straight in my eyes and grinned.**

"**Are you ready for it?"**

"**Kiss me first?"**

**Angeles gave me the deepest, most sensual and passionate kiss I have ever had. He just made me melt with joy and excitement. You could tell by the way it was showing on my pussy. **

'**I think I found the one, but there's something attached to him fucking me. I mean he's a king, but he doesn't seem like one off those other cruel kings of the OtherWhere. All I know is that he's hiding something, but I don't want to find out right now, I'm preoccupied. I can't wait to feel him hitting every corner, every wall, every bit of his 12 long-5inch wide dick in every single hole in my body.'**

**Wanting him to kiss me deeper, Angeles moves one of his hands into my hair, but not to pull it. The other finds its way to the small of my back to make me come closer to his face while lifting my back off the bed. He lets go of the intense embrace as soon as soon as I start to bite on his lower lip.**

'**WWWWWOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **

**He looked me in my eyes again and saw the only emotion I wanted him to see. I need to know, what he was hiding, before we continued.**

"**So what are you getting out of this?"**

"**A wife maybe. I promised my kingdom to give them a queen worthy of the position no matter where she came from. My last wife was lioness, but she respected nothing. So here I am trying to find a wife and I think I found her."**

"**Okay, but who is this wife that you think you found?"**

"**You."**

"**What? I don't think your kingdom will agree!"**

"**They will agree to it if you enter my bed chambers without a fuss or just had a smile o your face or they heard from somewhere in our galaxy that I was seeing someone."**

"**I don't think so. I am not going to be your wife. I have my work to think about and with that I don't even have time to have a decent boyfriend/girlfriend cause I'm always on the road. What makes you think I can rule an entire kingdom?"**

"**I'll teach you. We have the finest tutors ever. Please accept my thought."**

"**Sorry Angeles, I reject your thought."**

**With that said I leaned forward towards his collar bone and gave him one of the sweetest and sexual bites I could give him at the moment. Then I leaned forward to his ear licked it and said:**

"**Fuck me, don't try anything funny."**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

'**She wants to e fucked, that's fine by me, but I want her and now I have to use force because she has rejected me as her husband. I Love Her Anyway. Only if she knew my true feelings for her.'**

**He growled scaring the hell out of me. He lowered his head to my breast and sucked and nipped and gnawed at my nipples and the rest of my breasts. He sucks so hard that he leaves hikey marks on my breasts accompanied with the force at which he made me lie down and my insistent cries for him to stop playing with me.**

'**Did I do the wrong thing by rejecting him. I like him, but I…, Damn I think I'm falling in LOVE. I can't let this happen.' **

"**Do you want it?"**

**I don't answer him so he continues sucking on me.**

"**Do you?"**

"**Um-uh."**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?"**

**He bit my right nipple so hard I thought I was going to faint, especially when the wound started to bleed out my red wine. **

"**Un-Yes. Stop- playin- wit- me."**

"**Why? So I can do this?"**

**He moved to his left to get a good angle to my openly soaked vagina. He placed the head of his penis to its opening and rammed every inch of his dick in my awaiting cunt making me scream for more after a body shattering climax. But this asshole pulled out after the first pump.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"**

**He laughed at me. He knew he had me right where he wanted me. Now all he had to do was let me taste myself on him. Right at this point and time I really wouldn't care what he wanted me to do. Angeles crawled up on all fours on the bed towards my face. He didn't stop until the tip of his dick was on my mouth. I knew exactly what he wanted, so I decided to tease him even more.**

**I opened my mouth, stuck out my tongue and licked his stiffened member continuously until he thrusted his hips forward forcing me to deep throat him repeatedly. And not once did I gag, even though he was seriously to big for my mouth. I continued to increase his speed as he was about to cum from fucking my mouth. He moaned and groaned letting me know he was about to shoot a huge load down my throat. Not even more than 5 minutes of him fuckin' my mouth he came deep and hard, slowing down his pace allowing me to suck him clean. He turned over on his back letting his dick pop out of my mouth.**

**I looked up at him and seeing that he was pleased, I decided to give him more of my mouth. I licked the tip of his dick and began to suck it down to the last inch. Moving my head slowly up and down his shaft making him moan in pure bliss of my oral skill. I licked him from top to bottom and around every inch and width of his dick, touching every single sensitive spot on his dick. Then I moved down to his balls that looked like actual baseballs and sucked both of them one by one leaving no one area on his balls untouched. I continued this until I got enough nerve to attempt to take both baseball imitations in my mouth. Surprisingly they both fit, nice and snug, allowing me to give him the rest of my skill. He moaned and groaned and actually grabbed my hair a few times while I twirled my tongue around his balls as much as I could until he shoot what seemed like miles of hot cum in the air that seemed to all simultaneously find my hair and ears.**

**I looked up at him once again. Man, did he look relieved. He gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen in the OtherWhere.**

"**You're amazing, you know that right?"**

"**Yeah, but I really don't like to boast or blow anything other than interuniversal dicks and pussies."**

**As soon as I said that the telecom rang on the main deck.**

"**Shit. Who the fuck is it Black(Short for Black Bird)?"**

"**Its Captain Jack sparrow, captain of the Black Knight 1200. He is requesting an audience with you on the main deck."**

"**Put him on and tell hi he has really bad fucking timing and his mother is a sleeping universal fuck whore that doesn't give a damn about him."**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**Angeles looked at me as though I was crazy as I walked out the room towards the main deck with absolutely nothing on. He got up and ran after me. As he entered the room I turned around to see his bewildered nakedness.**

"**Who the fuck is Jack Sparrow?"**

"**A fuck buddy who got all his privileges revoked."**

"**No, tell me exactly who the fuck he is to you."**

" **He is the last of my fuck buddies in both the OtherWhere and Tanajiah. He probably just wants an audience to get back into my good graces. You know I'm almost like an Interuniversal Queen."**

"**Helo, love. It's meh Jack your old buddy again. Remember meh?"**

**I turned around towards where the British accent was coming from. It was Jack still looking as though he could us a year worth of soaking in a nice hot Japanese tub, even though he smelt like sweet jasmine, lavender, and vanilla as always. His dreads just really need a touch up and he was missing two his teeth from his Johnny Depp face and smile. I began to back up towards Angeles. He noticed my movements and met me at more than half the way just to hold me in his arms.**

"**Oh, I see you were entertaining the King of Zion 69. Good Day, your majesty. Good entertainment I hope. I haven't had none from this kitty since she found out that I was still married to my ex-wife a few years back, but that's all over now."**

"**I know, but now your talking about my girl. You're gonna have to leave her alone. She doesn't want you any more. Be gone with you or I'll have your head on my trophy wall."**

"**Yes, your majesty. Good Day."**

**The silkscreen turned off. I turned around to look at Angeles. At the moment he seemed like an angel from the Big Bang Country. But I was quite unsure of him calling me his 'girl'. This was not in the agreement we made earlier.**

"**Why did you do that? Why did you say I was your 'girl'?"**

"**Because you are my girl. You are my girl whether you want to be or not. You sucked a King's dick. Therefore you are mine and no one else can touch you without my authorization until I'm dead. You're not my property but you are your own and mine to keep. Any questions nor something you want to tell me?"**

"**One, I'm bisexual and not a single dick has turned me straight, yet. So you wouldn't be able to control my sexual partners. Two I'm Shin-Yu, I can kill you anytime I wanted to."**

"**What?"**

"**My dearly confused king, everything will reveal itself in due time."**

**I walked away fro him and returned to my room. As the door closed behind me, I turned towards the lock panel and entered the lock code. Angeles began to bang an knock on my door crying out my name and saying that he was sorry. I headed back towards my bed, not afraid, but just wanting to be alone. **


End file.
